Disney Turtles Song Parodies
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: like with the mlp song parodies, im gonna have Disney song parodies all in one "story", so that means i am moving my "Let it Go" and "Do you wanna play a Video Game?" song parodies to this story instead. feel free to tell him if you have a fav Disney song you want me to make a tmnt parody out of. Disclaimer: i dont own anything Disney or TMNT related
1. Do You Wanna Play a Video Game?

Do You Wanna Play a Video Game?- Mikey and Donnie version

_(turtle tot Mikey)_ Donnie? (_knocks)_  
Do you wanna play a video game?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
We never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna play a video game?  
It doesn't have to be a video game...

(_turtle tot Donnie)_ Go away, Mikey.

(_turtle tot Mikey)_ Okay, bye...

(_preteen Mikey) (knocks)_  
Do you wanna play a video game?  
Or ride our skateboards in the lair? _(crashes)_ Ahh! Oof!  
I think some company is overdue  
Both Raph and Leo  
Won't hang with me at all!

_(both preteen Raph and Leo)_ (I'm busy now, Mikey)

It gets a little lonely  
With nothing to do  
Just being board outta my mind  
(clicking of tv channels)

("Don't! Don't touch me! You keep away from me! I never want to see your faces ever again!" April yelled as she ran out of the warehouse. Leaving behind the guilty turtles and heartbroken Donatello.)

(_teenage Mikey) (knocks slowly)_  
Donnie, please I know you're in there  
We're all wondering if you're ok  
They say, "Don't worry" and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in

I know that it's painful  
Everything she said  
What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna play a video game? (_sniff)_

Mikey sat on the floor, leaning against the lab door. He brought his knees up and put his arms on them, then layed his head on them. Some tears disobeyed him and fell. He felt so guilty. They released all that mutagen into New York. And if it weren't for his stupidity, April wouldn't have found out, so then she wouldn't be mad at them. And then she wouldn't have broken Donnie's heart. It's all his fault! Why couldn't he do something right for once!?  
Unknown to Mikey, Donnie was also sitting on the floor, leaning on the lab door, just inches away from Mikey. Donnie leaned his head on the door as he thought the exact same thing Mikey did. And he also cried. Donnie wanted so badly to say yes, but he just couldn't get himself to do anything. Nobody can function when their heart is broken. But a broken heart can grow back, but it can easily grow twisted and malformed. So you have to be careful.


	2. Donnie Lets It Go

Let It Go- Donatello version

The wind blows strong on the rooftops tonight  
With all the people below to see  
A city full of mutants,  
And its all because of me.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't fix it all, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the brains of the team that you have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it in anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam that door

I don't care  
What they're planning to do  
Let the night go on,  
The dark never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes all your problems small  
And the fears that once consumed me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what all I know  
My mind is gifted I'm told so  
Nothing to fix, no pressure on me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I can let myself finally fly  
Let it go, let it go  
Never again will I cry

Here I stand  
And here I'll defend  
Let the night go on

My mind races solving problems of the town  
My thoughts are spiraling in my head all around  
And one thought leads to a hundred million more  
I'm never going back,  
There's so much to explore

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the moon at night  
Let it go, let it go  
They'll finally see I'm right

Here I stand  
In the light of the moon  
Let the night go on,  
The dark never bothered me anyway


	3. Donnie Wants to be Part of That World

Preteen Donnie talking to Chong (the first spy-roach) in his lab:

(Maybe they're right. Maybe there is something wrong with me.  
I just don't get how a world that makes such amazing things could be so dangerous.)

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my laboratory's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the turtle  
The turtle who has everything?  
Look down the tunnels  
There's hidden potential  
How many treasures are experimental?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, he's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the humans are  
I wanna see, wanna see them inventing  
Walking around in those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - clothes!

Training your body, you don't get too far  
Brains are what I wanna use more of  
Learning a lot more of - what's that word again?  
Science!

Up where they talk, up where it's fun  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wandering free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these sewers?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land they understand  
Bet they don't make fun of their brothers  
Bright young humans, sick of training  
Ready to learn

And ready to know what the humans know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What is propane and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore the surface up above?  
Out of the sewers  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

**I swear to god that the next one will NOT be Donnie centered!**


	4. Donnie's Reflection

**Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt or disney songs.**

Donatello sat and stared at his reflection in the pool of water that was in the lair. He was feeling down for a while now. Things just haven't been going well lately. He keeps making promises and trying so hard to be what he is supposed to be, but he just keeps messing up.

Look at me  
I will never pass for a great ninja  
Or a great inventor  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would fail absolutely everyone

Who is that creature I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection some freak I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?

Donnie looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Master Splinter smiled at him.

"I remember once when you were young, you showed me a book. It was a book about different rocks. There was one rock that you proclaimed as your favorite. That rock was unassuming on the outside, but inside it was a treasure." Master Splinter said.

Donnie looked back to his reflection. He thought about his father's words deeply.

"You do not have to be any other than a brother. And of course a son." Master Splinter said. Donnie looked up at Splinter. They looked into each others eyes and Donnie suddenly felt better about who he was. Maybe someday he will be able to see the treasure inside of him like Master Splinter can.

**New headcanon guys! Donnie's favorite kind of rock is a geode! lol and i know what you're thinking, "ANOTHER Donnie song parody!?" but i have a reason for this, it was a request. that is my excuse. you know, i can see this song for Raph too, since he's been the turtle in the fandom to see them as monsters. i swear i will do a song parody of a different turtle, i promise.  
**


	5. Shredder Will Be Prepared

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs this is parodying or characters. This is 1987 cartoon btw. I thought it fit the 80s cartoon really well.**

(Shredder)

I never thought mutants essential  
They're crude and unspeakably plain  
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential  
If allied to my vision and brain

I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside (Bebop) hey!  
But thick as you are, pay attention!  
My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking power and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares!

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer

(Krang)

And where do we feature?

(Shredder)

Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And in justice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

(Rocksteady)

Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?

(Shredder)  
For the death of the turtles

(Rocksteady)  
Why are they sick?

(Shredder)  
No, fools! We're gonna destroy them and Yoshi, too

(Bebop)  
Great idea! Who needs a ninja clan?

(Bebop and Rocksteady)  
No ninjas, no ninjas! Hahahahahaha!

(Shredder)  
Idiots! There is a ninja clan!

(Bebop)  
Hey, but you said-

(Shredder)  
We will be the only ninja clan!  
Stick with me and you'll have power beyond your dreams!

(Rocksteady)

Yay, all right! Long live the Shredder!

(Bebop, Rocksteady and Krang)  
Long live the Shredder!

It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a ruler who'll be all-time adored

(Shredder)

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a bit without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam

Meticulous planning tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial is simply why I'll  
Be undisputed respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am

Yes, my foot and ambitions are bared-  
Be prepared!

(Bebop, Rocksteady and Krang)  
Yes, our foot and ambitions are bared-

(all four)  
Be prepared! (evil laugh)


	6. Splinter will Make a Man Out of You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

(Splinter)  
Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Foot  
You can not disobey me  
When I say to stay put

You're the most immure team  
Anyone ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through

Mister, I'll make a ninja out of you

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a ninja out of you

(Donnie)  
I'm never gonna catch my breath

(Raph)  
Say goodbye to those who knew me

(Casey)  
Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

(Leo)  
Splinter has got 'em scared to death

(April)  
Hope he doesn't see right through me

(Mikey)  
Now I really wish that I listened to him

(Splinter)  
(Everyone) Be a ninja  
You must be swift as the coursing river  
(Everyone) Be a ninja  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Everyone) Be a ninja  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us  
till the Foot arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive

(To April)  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a ninja out of you?

(Everyone) Be a ninja  
You must be swift as the coursing river  
(Everyone) Be a ninja  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Everyone) Be a ninja  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Everyone) Be a ninja  
You must be swift as the coursing river  
(Everyone) Be a ninja  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Everyone) Be a ninja  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon


	7. Leo Won't Say He's in Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

(Leo)  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess, I've already won that  
No girl is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that

(Raph, Mikey, and Donnie)  
Who do you think you're kiddin'?  
She's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden

Leo, we can see right through you  
Bro, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of

(Leo)  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

(Raph, Mikey, and Donnie)  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh, oh

(Leo)  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, Leo  
Unless you're dying to tear your heart out, oh

(Raph, Mikey, and Donnie)  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Dude, we're not buying  
Bro, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a leader  
When it comes to her  
You got, got, got it bad

(Leo)  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

(Raph, Mikey, and Donnie)  
Give up, give in

(Raph)  
Check the grin you're in love

(Leo)  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

(Raph, Mikey, and Donnie)  
You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love

(Leo)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

(Raph, Mikey, and Donnie)  
Bro, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love

(Leo)  
Ooh At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

Leo then layed on his bed, daydreaming of the one his heart yearned for. He held her sword closely to his plastron. Outside his room, his three younger brothers watched him through the cracked open door. Raph turned to look at Donnie.  
"So when are you gonna say it?" He asked with a smirk.  
Donnie's face turned red as his thought of the certain special girl that he loved. He looked to both of his brothers, who were looking at him expectantly. Then he turned and ran off in embarrassment.  
"Guess that means he won't dude." Mikey said with a laugh. Raph agreed and laughed as well.


	8. When will Donnie's life Begin?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Btw, this is set right before the first episode of 2012 tmnt. But, if you have lots of imagination, then im sure you could make it fit with any version.  
**

(Donnie)  
7 AM, the usual morning lineup  
Start on my projects and sweep 'til the lab's all clean,  
Polish and dust, organize, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again,  
And by then  
It's like 7:15

And so I'll fix a machine or maybe two or three  
I gotta get to breakfast or my bros will yell at me  
I'll then train and get my shell kicked and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?

Then after lunch it's cleaning and updating my computer  
Fix the toaster and fix Mikey's mess  
Update security and make smoke bombs, reassure father  
Then I'll train,  
What a pain  
Take a bath, maybe de-stress!

And I'll work on projects if I have time to spare  
I'll find places for the new inventions, I'm sure there's room somewhere  
And then I'll fix and fix, and fix and fix the lair  
Stuck doing everything anyone asks me to

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?

Tomorrow night we will be fifteen  
Maybe we can go to the surface that we've seen  
What is it like up there? Who really knows?  
Now that we're older, father might just let us go


	9. Savages

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

(Shredder)  
What can you expect  
From filthy little mutants?  
Their whole disgusting race is like a curse  
Their skin's a monstrous green  
They're only good when dead  
They're vermin, as I said  
And worse

(Foot Clan)  
They're savages! Savages!

(Shredder)  
They're not even human

(Foot Clan)  
Savages! Savages!

(Shredder)  
Drive them from the city!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they must be destroyed  
We must sound the drums of war!

(Foot Clan)  
They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty mutant freaks!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

(Splinter)  
This is what we feared  
The Shredder is a demon  
The only thing they feel at all is hate

(Mikey)  
Beneath that scarred hide  
There's emptiness inside

(Raph and Casey)  
I wonder if they even bleed

(Turtle Clan)  
They're savages! Savages!  
They're not even human  
Savages! Savages!

(Splinter)  
Killers at the core

(Donnie)  
They are nothing like us  
Which means they can't be trusted

(Splinter)  
We must sound the drums of war

(Turtle Clan)  
They're savages! Savages!  
First we deal with this one  
Then we sound the drums of war

(Foot Clan)  
Savages! Savages!

(Turtle Clan)  
Savages! Savages!

(Shredder)  
Now it's up to you, men!

(Both Clans)  
Savages! Savages!  
They're not even human!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

(Leo)  
Is there nothing I can do?  
Will this really be the end?  
Is it only death that waits  
Just around the riverbend?

(Shredder)  
This will be the day  
Let's go men!

(Splinter)  
This will be the morning  
Bring out the traitor

(Both Clans)  
We will see them dying in the dust

(Leo)  
I don't know what I can do  
Still, I know I've got to try

(Foot Clan)  
Now we make 'em pay

(Leo)  
Ninjutsu, help my feet to fly

(Turtle Clan)  
Now without a warning

(Leo)  
Bushido, help my heart be great

(Both Clans)  
Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust

(Leo)  
Spirits of the earth and sky ...

(Both Clans)  
It's them or us

(Leo)  
Please don't let it be to late ...

(Both Clans)  
They're just a bunch of  
Filthy, stinking

(Foot Clan)  
Savages!

(Turtle Clan)  
Savages!

(Foot Clan)  
Demons!

(Turtle Clan)  
Devils!

(Shredder)  
Kill them!

(Turtle Clan)  
Savages!

(Foot Clan)  
Savages!

(Shredder and the Foot)  
What are we waiting for?

(Both Clans)  
Destroy their evil race  
Until there's not a trace left

(Leo)  
How loud are the drums of war

(Both Clans)  
We will sound the drums of war  
Savages! Savages!  
Now, we sound the drums of war  
Savages! Savages!

(Shredder)  
Now you see what comes  
Of trying to be chums

(Turtle Clan)  
Now we sound the drums ... of ... war!

(Foot Clan)  
Of course it means the drums ... of ... war!

(Leo)  
Is the death of all I love  
Carried in the drumming of war?

"No!" Leo yelled as he threw himself to cover Karai as Splinter's blade came down. Splinter managed to stop his blade before it hit Leo.  
"If you kill her, you'll have to kill me too." Leo said as he glared at Splinter.  
"My Son, stand back." Splinter ordered.  
"I won't! I love her, father." Leo said back. Splinter's eyes widened at the confession.  
"Look around you father! This is what the path of hatred has brought us." Leo continued. Then he leaned closer to Karai.  
"This is the path I choose father. What will yours be?" Leo asked.  
Splinter looked at the two clans, armed and ready to fight to the death. Then he closed his eyes and felt the peaceful breeze. He took his katana and lift it up in the air with both of his hands.  
"My son speaks with wisdom beyond his years. We have all come here with anger in our hearts and spirits. But he comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be anymore killing, it shall not be from me." Splinter said to everyone as he put his katana down.  
"Release her." Splinter ordered one of his other sons. Leo and Karai embraced in a hug when she was freed.


	10. Leo's Almost There

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nickelodeon owns Tmnt and Disney owns Disney songs.

"You are just a child Leonardo. You should be responsible but you also need to have fun. Play some games with your bothers." Splinter said.

Leonardo:

Father!

I don't have time for playing  
That's just gonna have to wait a while

Splinter:

How long are we talking about here?

Leonardo:  
Ain't got time for messing around  
And it's not my style

Splinter:

I want you to be happy. Not too busy to enjoy life.

Leonardo

This whole town can slow you down  
People taking the easy way  
But I know exactly where I am going  
Getting closer 'n closer every day

And I am almost there  
I'm almost there  
My brothers down here think I'm crazy  
But I don't care

Trials and tribulations  
I've had my share  
There ain't nothing gonna stop me now  
'Cause I'm almost there

I remember that you told me  
Fairy tales can come true  
You gotta make 'em happen  
It all depends on you  
So I work real hard each and every day  
Now things for sure are going my way  
Just doing what I do  
Look out bros I'm coming through

And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there  
People gonna praise us from everywhere  
And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there

There's been trials and tribulations  
You know I've had my share  
But I've climbed a mountain  
I've crossed a river  
And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there  
I'm almost there


	11. Shredder Knows Best

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nickelodeon owns Tmnt and Disney owns Disney songs.

Shredder:

You want to go outside? Why, Karai,  
Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
Still a little sapling, just a sprout  
You know why we stay here in the hideout

Karai:  
I know but

Shredder:  
That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear  
Guess I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
Soon, but not yet

Karai:  
But

Shredder:  
Shh!  
Trust me, pet  
Father knows best

Father knows best  
Listen to your father  
It's a scary world out there

Father knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear

Ruffians, thugs  
Poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes  
The plague

Karai:  
No!

Shredder:  
Yes!

Karai:  
But

Shredder:  
Also large bugs  
Mutants with pointy teeth, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me

Father's right here  
Father will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest

Skip the drama  
Stay with papa  
Father knows best

Father knows best  
Take it from your daddy  
On your own, you won't survive

Sloppy, underdressed  
Immature, clumsy  
Please, they'll eat you up alive

Gullible, naive  
Positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
Plus, I believe  
Gettin' kinda chubby  
I'm just saying 'cause I love you

Father understands  
Father's here to help you  
All I have is one request  
Karai?

Karai:  
Yes?

Shredder:  
Don't ever ask to leave this hideout again.

Karai:  
Yes, Father.

Shredder:  
I love you very much, dear.

Karai:  
I love you more.

Shredder:  
I love you most  
Don't forget it  
You'll regret it  
Father knows best


	12. Never Had a Friend Like Mikey

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nickelodeon owns Tmnt and Disney owns Disney songs.

"One thousand years will give you such a crick in the shell! Hey dude! How are you? What's your name?" Mikey the genie asked Donatello.

"Uh... Donatello." He answered.

"Cool! Can I call you Don? Or maybe just Tello? Or how about Natel!" Mikey said excited.

"I must of hit my head harder than I thought." Donnie said to Metalhead.

Dude, I don't think you quite realize what you got here!  
So, why don't you just ruminate,  
While I illuminate the possibilities!

Well, Purple Dragons have like forty thieves,  
Shredder has like a thousand bots.  
But brother you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves  
You've got a brand of magic never fails

You've got some power in your corner now!  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp!  
You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and how.  
See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say:

"Mr. Donatello, sir, what will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, jot it down?"  
You ain't never had friend like me

Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd  
Come on whisper what it is you want;  
You ain't never had friend like me!

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service.  
You're the boss, the king, the shah.  
Say what you wish; it's yours, true dish.  
How 'bout a little more supreme pizza?

Have some of column A try all of column B,  
I'm in the mood to help you, dude.  
You ain't never had friend like me

Oh my. No no. My my my.  
Can your friends do this?  
Can your friends do that?  
Can your friends pull this  
Out their little hat?  
Can your friends go poof?  
Well looky here.  
Can your friends go abracadabra, let her rip,  
And then make the sucker disappear?

So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed,  
I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers,  
You've got me bona fide certified;  
You've got a genie for charge d'affaires.

I've got a powerful urge to help you out,  
So what you wish, I really wanna know?  
You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,  
Well all you've gotta do is rub like so, and oh -

Mr. Donatello, sir, have a wish or two or three.  
I'm on the job you big nabob!  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,  
You ain't never had a friend like me.  
You ain't never had a friend like me


	13. Raph's One Last Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nickelodeon owns Tmnt and Disney owns Disney songs.

Raph:

So, ya wanna be a hero, kid?

Well, whoop-de-do!

I have been around the block before

With shellheads just like you

Each and everyone a disappointment

Pain for which there ain't no ointment

So much for excuses

Though a kid of Splinter's

Asking me to jump into the fray

My answer is two words -

(gets hit by Splinter)

O.K.

Mikey:

You mean you'll do it!?

Raph:

You win

Mikey:

You won't be sorry Raph!

Raph:

Oh gods

Mikey:

So when are we gonna start? Can we start now?

Raph:

Oy vay!

I'd given up hope that someone would come along

A fellow who'd ring the bell for once

Not the gong

The kind who wins trophies

Won't settle for low fees

At least semi-pro fees

But no - I get the greenshell

I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone

Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn

But you need an adviser

Insaner, but wiser

A good merchandiser

And whoa!

There goes my ulcer!

I'm down to one last hope

And I hope it's you

Though, kid, you're not exactly

A dream come true

I've trained enough turkeys

Who never came through

You're my one last hope

So you'll have to do

"Rule number 6! When rescuing a damsel, always handle with care."

"Rule number 95 kid, concentrate! … Rule number 96, aim!"

Demigods have faced the odds

And ended up a mockery

Don't believe the stories

That you read on all the crockery

To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art

Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart

It takes more than sinew

Comes down to what's in you

You have to continue to grow

Now that's more like it!

I'm down to one last shot

And my last high note

Before that blasted Foot Clan

Gets my throat

My dreams are on you, kid

Go make 'em come true

Climb that uphill slope

Keep pushing that envelope

You're my one last hope

And, kid, it's up to you


	14. A Whole New World for April and Donnie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nickelodeon owns Tmnt and Disney owns Disney songs.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone now." Donnie said sadly, then stepped off April's balcony.

"Wait!" April yelled out, thinking he's going to get hurt.

"What!? What!?" Donnie popped his head back up. April looked curiously.

"How are you doing that?" She asked as Donnie rose higher in the air.

"It's kind of like a jet pack. I built it." Donnie said, proud of himself.

"Is it safe?" April asked, hesitant of the device.

"Do you trust me?" Donnie asked, holding his hand out.

"What?" April asked.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated. April smiled in an almost sly way.

"Yes." She said confidently, taking his hand.

"Then hold on!" Donnie exclaimed as he picked her up off the ground. She shrieked in surprise as he took off flying.

Donnie:

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a daring jet pack ride!

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

April:

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Donnie:

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

April:

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world

Donnie:  
Don't you dare close your eyes

April:  
A hundred thousand things to see

Donnie:  
Hold your breath it gets better

April:  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to how I used to be

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise

Donnie:  
With new horizons to pursue

April:  
Every moment, red-letter

Both:

I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Donnie:

A whole new world

April:  
(A whole new world

Donnie:  
That's where we'll be

April:  
That's where we'll be

Donnie:

A thrilling chase

April:

A wondrous place

Both:

For you and me


End file.
